ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah Jam Fury (Disney XD Series)
Yeah Jam Fury is an animated series airing on Disney XD. Synopsis: Yeah is the jolly and friendly one in yellow. Jam is the cool and sarcastic one in blue. Fury is the strong and dumb one in red. They live together in a mango-shaped house in the world of Mangoland, and frequently engage in wacky hijinks in order to obtain their favourite food; mango. Characters: Yeah: Jam: Fury: Eggy: Corny: Episodes: Season 1: 1: Meet The Trio: Yeah, Jam and Fury are introduced, and they plot to gain a lifetime's supply of mangos. Can their next-door neighbours, the hard-boiled Eggy and the scaredy-cat Corny be able to convince them of their foolishness? 2: Jet-Ski Japes: Suckered in by the reward of mangos, the Mango Trio enter a jet-ski race. Will they be able to win? 3: Rico's Ruse: The Mango Trio are offered a job by Rico to sell "totally legitimate snake oil". How long will they be until they turn stool pigeon? 4: Truck Quest: After running out of gas in the middle of the desert, the boys engage on a perilous platforming quest for both mangoes and the gas! 5: Welcome To The Club: While attending a nightclub, the boys come across a cult in the basement led by a chicken worshipping rather... strange ideas. Will the truth come out? 6: The Ship of Dreams: Yeah, Jam and Fury are convinced to film a documentary about a notorious ship used for gambling. They end up filming some truly horrific scenes... 7: And Seth Makes Three: Adam and Eve Machina, a pair of married androids, approach the Mango Trio to help out with preparations for their son Seth. 8: Once Upon a Time in the Kitchen: The gang end up caught in the crossfire of a war between everyday utensils and the aristocratic silver. It does not end well. 9: Trip: The Mango Trio accidently take an contaminated sample of citric acid and run into a mafia family consisting of pink flamingos. Things go downhill from there. 10: Lady Sun: A magical girl by the name of Lady Sun suddenly arrives in the neighbourhood, begging for anyone to help her avenge her comrade Lady Moon. Are the Mango Trio the ones to help? 11: Mirror Images: An evil plot results in the creation of the Anti-Mango Trio of Haey, Maj and Yruf, who are the Mango Trio's polar opposites! Who will win in this literal 50-50 battle? 12: Yet Another Christmas Carol: When the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present and Future fall ill, the boys are dispatched to the home of a certain miser as a last-minute replacement. How will they fare attempting to redeem him? Season 2: 1: Jolly Huntsmen: Yeah, Jam and Fury decide to trek out into the woods, and attempt to capture several mythical creatures in the name of science! 2: Seven Days: After accidently watching a cursed videotape doomed to kill them within seven days, the Mango Trio hatch a plan to stop the cycle once and for all. 3: Love is in the H2O: Upon coming across a lonely mermaid, the gang hatch a plan to matchmake her with a similarly lonely fisherman. They'll need a lot to do before they get there... 4: Girl In The Tower: After coincidently meeting an undercover CAI operative, the gang is roped into helping retrieve a hostage from a dictatorship. It just so happens that they want to go in all guns blazing... 5: Rico's Revenge: Angered by the Mango Trio exposing his scams, the snake oil salesman Rico returns for some payback! And he has some backup with him... 6: Movie Nights: The Mango Trio, Eggy and Corny simply sit down for a night of relaxation; namely, watching 4 short movies parodying several genres. 7: Check Out Our Script: The Mango Trio, in a bid for money, attempt to sell a film script that they have written to several different Hollywood companies. 8: The Mystery of Noodle Mountain: Confronted with a mountain that morphs people who go through it into noodle-people, the gang attempts to get to the bottom of it... 9: A Full House: When they are tasked with babysitting the rowdy twins Mia and Chell Dunner, the gang are driven up the wall. 10: No Joke: Faced with the controversial viral comedians Drake and Hogan Carl, the Mango Trio have to do one thing: dig up all of the dirt on the Carls. 11: Grand Tour: Faced with mysterious acts of violence, the Mango Trio, Eggy, Corny and Lady Sun join forces to get to the bottom of things... 12: Battle Against Mr. Super: The mysterious Mr. Super attacks Mangoland, and the Mango Trio figure out their origins as they struggle to defeat him... Season 3: 1: Back and Forth: Suckered in by the reward of money, which they intend to use to buy mangoes, the trio enter a ping-pong tournament. Will they be able to win? 2: Candy Corner: When an missing episode of the disturbing lost children's puppet show Candy Corner turns up at their doorsteps, the Mango Trio and Eggy are thrown into a race against time... 3: Plight of the Koalas: A family of koalas, devastated by the Australian bushfires, move into the cul-de-sac where the Mango Trio live. What kind of warm welcome will they receive? 4: Dotty Snake: The gang meets with their biggest idols; the comedy troupe Dotty Snake. Python-esque hijinks and hilarity ensues! 5: Super Sized: The Mango Trio encounter a group of "artists" who worship the act of becoming morbidly obese. It's up to the gang to convince them of the health benefits of staying in shape... 6: All Hail the Imps: A group of yellow imps loudly praising a magical girl engage in a spontaneous parade through the cul-de-sac. How will the Mango Trio react? 7: A Princess of Dogs: When a princess who has to wear a crown to avoid turning into a dog loses it, it's up to the Mango Trio to retrieve it!